kid_cosmicfandomcom-20200214-history
Kid Cosmic Wiki:Guidelines
These are the guidelines for the Kid Cosmic Wiki. Before editing, please read these guidelines in their entirety. General *'Always assume good faith.' This is the assumption that all edits made on this wiki are done with the intent to improve it. Avoid outright reverting edits that seem to have been made in good faith unless it is very obvious vandalism. **If you must do so, explain why, either in the edit summary or on the user's message wall. *'Do not be a biter.' A "biter" is someone who attacks newcomers for bad edits, particularly their first or second ones. This scares away potentially valuable contributors. **Treat new contributors with respect, and if they make a bad edit, politely explain what was wrong with it. *'Be respectful.' Avoid harassing or trolling other users, as it usually leads to a long drawn out argument that tends to end with all participants getting banned. *'Under the FANDOM Terms of Use, you must be at least 13 years old to have an account.' If you reveal yourself to be under the age limit, you may be reported to FANDOM Staff, at which point your account will be disabled. *'Do not impersonate other users by using multiple accounts.' This is known as sock puppetry, and is a serious offense. Users that are caught doing this will have all of their accounts blocked indefinitely. **However, multiple accounts are allowed as long as they are not used for deceit, and should clearly state which user originally owns them. *'Do not post any form of .' Spam is annoying and is a serious violation of FANDOM's Terms of Use. In most cases, users are indefinitely blocked globally for posting spam. Spam will be deleted when discovered, and the user who posted it will be blocked from further editing. *'Mild profanity is allowed on this wiki, but any stronger language will result in a warning.' Continued use of strong profanity will result in a block. *'Racial, sexist and homophobic slurs are forbidden, and the use of such words can result in a block.' This also goes for explicit sexual/pornographic talk. Editing *See for instructions on "How to Edit". *Unverifiable and ludicrous content is not to be added to pages, nor is speculation and fan fiction. *Do not engage in edit wars with other users. Doing so can and will lead to blocking, see Wikipedia: Edit warring. *Vandalism is the term used for when a user makes harmful contributions to the wiki. Usually to offend others, drag away attention or for simple destruction. **Vandalizing a page is a serious offense, and proper action is sure to take place against the offender. **Never vandalize pages on this wiki. Personally disliking the page is not an acceptable excuse. *Blanking a page is also considered vandalism. **If there is a bad page, tag it for deletion instead of blanking it. *Creating pages that are completely unrelated to ''Kid Cosmic ''can also be considered vandalism. *Spam is unwanted messages or advertisements being excessively posted to cause disruption. **Spam is deleted immediately when discovered and appropriate action will take place against the user who posted it. Other *Avoid making gallery pages for minor things, especially when there are less than five pictures available for it. *Observe correct spelling, grammar, and sentence construction. *Be sure that your changes make sense and flow with the article smoothly, especially when working with complex code. **One tiny error in coding can mess up an entire page. **Always use the "Preview" button before publishing, to ensure the page looks the way you intended it to.